


Letter-Writing

by lea_hazel



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Letters, Post-Week 3, Present Tense, Verbal Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clandestine meeting in the gazebo takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter-Writing

It is hardly past dawn when Felicity enters the gazebo, her padding tread almost silent without the normal click-click of fine boot-heels. Not surprisingly, given the hour, it is utterly deserted. Even the birds have not yet begun their morning symphony, to which she has – after three weeks – finally grown accustomed. Her room was silent when she rose from her bed and crept out the door. Not that she is under any illusion, as Jasper almost certainly knows or can guess where she is.

Felicity finds a seat in the best-lit corner of the gazebo and waits. She is just about to crack open her embroidery kit when she hears a soft whistling.

“Ah," says Zarad. “Dear Princess Felicity. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Fancy that,” she says dryly. “I received the most curious note last night after dinner, Prince Zarad.”

“Did you?”

She raises an eyebrow. “I had no idea you were able to be up at such an early hour of the day.”

“It is an ungodly hour, isn't it?” he remarks nonchalantly. “Very quiet out here at this time of morning, don't you think, your highness?”

“Quiet,” she says.

“Isolated.”

“Positively disreputable,” says Felicity. “I hope you are not planning to attempt something untoward, Prince Zarad.”

“I would never,” he exclaims. “That would be quite suicidal, of that I have no doubt.”

“Must I rely on Jasper's reputation to protect my virtue?” she says with a sigh.

“Your butler is quite formidable,” he agrees.

“I should think you would be guarding of it, if not out of the charity of your own heart, then at least to prevent our both being sent off the island before the summit's end.”

“Rest assured, your highness,” says Zarad, “your reputation is my utmost concern.”

Felicity huffs, but her face softens a little.

“Speaking of virtue,” says Zarad, “and of notes.”

“Were we?” says Felicity blithely.

“I also received a letter yesterday,” he goes on, “and it contents were quite remarkable. Almost, one might say, _indecent_. I felt certain that only a lady of ill-repute could let such shocking words escape from under her pen–“

“One of your many admirers, no doubt,” adds Felicity.

“No doubt,” he says. “Imagine my surprise when I discovered a very familiar signature affixed to this outrageous letter.”

“Imagine,” says Felicity, viciously biting off her embroidery thread.

He clucks his tongue disapprovingly. “Gentle lady, you should not allow base jealousy to mar your naturally sweet disposition.”

Felicity laughs. “Were my words truly so shocking?”

“I have no idea where you gained such a vocabulary,” he says. “It was the filthiest thing I had ever read in my life and I was quite scandalized.”

“And here I was under the impression that you were quite fond of courting scandal,” says Felicity. “Will you post the letter in the parlor, for all to see?”

“Do you think that would be a fitting punishment for such unladylike behavior?” he asks. “Because I'd much rather encourage you to continue it.”

 


End file.
